Rage of a Lover
by Symphonies in Sorrow
Summary: A raper, an angry Robin and a sharp knife... If you have lost your love, what more you can do? Just take revenge... R&R, please


INTRO

Hi, everybody! Another fic came out of my head… and it's terribly _dark_…

I don't know why I wrote it, I just know that I was listenin' "Orion" by Metallica, and suddenly an idea started to shape in my mind… The question was: "What would you do if somebody kills the only thing that really matters in you life?". The answer came out after a bit. I just connected it with the Titans (BTW, I do not own 'em) and the fic blew out. It's a little short (I know) but that's because I'm working with _the_ fiction… After the three-part monologue, the fic is close to an end… well, the first chapter… anyway, read!

* * *

-Say your prays, motherfucker. You're time has come…-

An angry Robin is holding a long, sharp knife. He is pointing it at Slade's throat. His eyes are full of odium, his hands are shaking very hard. But he's determinate. Oh, yes. He's not afraid of killing Slade. Even if doing that he will become just like him: a monster. But who cares?

He killed Starfire. No, worse of that: he first _raped_ Starfire, then he killed her. She was… everything. Robin wasn't even able to tell her… how much he loved her. Nothing at all. He just found her dead body lying in front of the T-Tower door. It was… just terrible, impossible to describe. Her throat was horribly cut, her wonderful body was stabbed with perverse pleasure… he cried. He was shocked, and he cried. Like a child. For the dead body of his beloved Star.

Then, the hunt. He spent three long years, with just one aim: kill the bastard who did it. But first, a long search. He spent three years searching for a clue, for somebody, for everything that could be useful. But nothing, even a rumor, an insignificant clue. Then, _he_ came out from nowhere. Like a ghost, after Star's murder, Slade disappeared for three years. Then, a night, the encounter. He came at T-Tower. He was laughing. Robin still remembers that laugh. It was… a confirm. In fact, Slade talked. Or confessed. He said that he raped Starfire. His words were: "She was very reluctant. I can't understand why". Then, he said, he stabbed her, again and again and again… He quenched his thirst of sex. But he was searching for blood. What came out of Star's vagina wasn't enough. He wanted more. So, he just took a knife, and stabbed her in the stomach, in her chest, in her arms, in her shoulders… Not deadly hit, just some stab that made her bleed but not die. And then, like to stop that monstrosity, he cut her throat. And see her dying. Then, after it all, he laughed. That's what he said that terrible night. That's what he did. That's the bastard who will pay, Robin thought.

He escaped. After making the Titans sick with those horrible particular, he just ran away, like a coward. But not too far. A few days after, here we are: a smiling Slade, an angry, sad for his lost lover and very determinate Robin knife-pointing him at his throat, a scared Cyborg, who is now praying that Rob will not do what he's thinking, a shocked Beast Boy, who still can't believe what happened to Starfire and a crying Raven… why is she crying for? For Star's death? Or for what Robin will probably do? The masked villain is now talking.

-Hey, calm down, little Robin… is that what you want to do? Kill me?-

-Yes, you fucking bastard! You killed Starfire, you _raped_ her, that's… horrible. You will pay…-

-Don't be silly, little child. What I did? Yes, I raped her. So _what_? Isn't that every man's secret desire? Rape a good-looking woman? You never thought it just _once_ in your pathetic life? I can't believe it! C'mon, even you had some "impure" thoughts about Star's ass, didn't you? You're blushing… probably because I'm right. What I did after is _free_ her…-

Time seems to stop its race. For some strange reason, a little, immaterial second just extend itself… that second is enduring like it's one hour. In that hour, Slade, with his smile covered by his mask, look at the wall in front of him, Robin is behind, with his eyes full of tears. Right beside him, his best friends are still trying to decide what to do: stop Robin, or let a punishment hit a monster?

-What do you mean?- Robin asks. Now he's crying. Tears stream down his face, escaping from his masked eyes.

-Simple. You've not been raped, so you can't understand that. After somebody rapes you… how will you live your life? How can you live, knowing that somebody took out the thing you hold trough your young, your virginity, with force? Who took it out is not your lover, is not the person you decided to give it, as a gift, because virginity is a gift, but a rapist. How will you live? Isn't impossible to live? Isn't that too much for a human? And Starfire was more emotional than a human… she would never survive after it. What I did is just to free her. Free her from a life that would probably kill her, at least. What I did is kill her before life does…-

-YOU DID IT STABBING HER TEN TIMES, THEN SLITTING HER THROAT!?- Robin is now out of his mind, not only his hand, but the entire body is shaking, the knife is closer to the skin…

-What's wrong? I mean, isn't she already dead? Why not satisfy my blood thirst? If she's a walking corpse, then why don't do something for me? Why can't I…-

He tries to continue his speech, but a rapid hand just slit his vocal chord. What remains is a bloody death rattle. Horrible to hear, for somebody who doesn't know what's all behind this. Just accepted by the Titans: that was a vengeance, with the rage of a lover.

* * *

OUTRO 

Read it? How was that? Creepy? Sad? Horrible? Review, my friends…

I forget to say that this fic was ideated with "Orion" but written with "One", Metallica (_chorus of angry readers:_ WHO CARES, DT?).

If you think that this fic was just too… kinda… well, whatever you think, I've got something to say:

1- I'm a writer. That's a fiction. It's all imagination. I don't go out and rape women. If I write about it, it's just because my brain is strangely fascinated by sex and violence. Insane? Yes. With my keyboard.

2- I love Teen Titans. Write about Starfire's death wasn't easy. At least, kill one of your favourite character is something you don't want to do. Kill yourself, kill your friends, kill your family, kill the world around you is easier. Really. With that keyboard, _obviously_…

(_drinking another two litres of coffee)_

Ahhhhhh… we all have a drug. I've just got different types. From death, to writing, to coffee…

Till next,

Love, peace and anything passing through that cold, dark cell called incorrectly brain … 


End file.
